


RIDE

by TIYbell



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIYbell/pseuds/TIYbell
Summary: Taka was a poor hitchhiker. And toru was a lonely guitarist.They pass through canyons and mountains -- the deep metaphor of the west coast becomes a reality -- the northern cross fades, the morning dawns, the sun rises over the sea at the end of the wilderness, and the clouds of cone-shaped or butterfly-shaped colored flowers adorn themselves as roses in the morning mist, chanting to young travelers.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 18





	RIDE

——

男孩站在八月的烈日下，破旧的帆布鞋不断地蹂躏着脚下的草皮。他紧张地竖起了大拇指。

这当然不是六十年代中唯一一位这么做的hitch hiker。三五成群的墨西哥人、穿着暴露的古巴女郎、踩着义肢的退伍军人、越狱成功的毒贩......黑色的、白色的、棕色的指尖承载着各异的过往和目的地。

瘦小干瘪、亚洲脸庞、带着可笑的口音、没有钱也没有丰腴的胸部吸引行路人的目光——Taka几乎要对搭车这件事绝望。他错了，他不该朝上一位愿意载他的司机脸上狠狠地打了一拳然后逃跑、仅仅因为那双手摸进了他的裤子、而他已经付过了三美元的车费，谁都知道性是除了美金之外最低的代价了、而Taka几乎是身无分文地从亚利桑那养父母的家里逃了出来。

现在Taka正绝望地立在八号州际公路的路旁、他昨天也是在同样的地方以同样的姿态站着，阳光无情地炙烤着小小身体里的每一滴水分，白色衬衫浸满了汗水半透明地粘在身上，背包的肩带使他肌肉疼痛。胳膊当然是更酸痛的。他甚至开始头晕，胡思乱想着之后的事情——五美元租金的汽车旅馆，他还可以去住一天，然后买些面包和水、走上两天两夜回家。

“嘿。”

一辆吉普车突然减速，停在了Taka面前。Taka有些震惊地眨眨眼睛。

“嘿。我叫Taka。”

——

“先生，你说你是在进行公路旅行？”Taka打量着驾驶座上的男人——有着金色的头发和中学时期球队四分卫一样多情的脸蛋。毋容置疑这是位迷人的帅哥。“好酷的决定。”

“是。两个月前从纽约州出发。”金发男人撇了Taka一眼。大概正是因为这少见的亚裔面孔使他感到亲切，他才会停下来。 

“叫我Toru就好。”

“Toru会去LA么？”

“不知道。到了加州你想在哪里走都可以。”

“可、可是我没有钱——不过我愿意陪你去汽车旅馆睡一觉、如果你需要的话——”

“噗。”一直没有露出其他表情的男人突然发出了低低的笑声。“你有十六岁么？”

“我下个春天就要二十岁啦！”

二十岁。

Toru二十岁时组成的乐队经历了从不停歇的争吵和利益纷争、于半年前解散，那之后他的生活便一团糟起来——尽管那之前也充斥着性爱、酒精和烟草制造的混乱。糟糕复杂的心情使他决定一个人开车出来，漫无目的地随便去哪里散心。

“还是比我小上五六岁的——会抽烟么？”Toru用右手手指灵巧地取出一支烟放进嘴里，拿起打火机点燃。

Taka撅着嘴缩在副驾里。犹豫了一会儿，还是试着抽了一根，随即伸出舌头咳嗽了起来。

Toru好心情地踩着油门。汽车驶过广阔的田野、峡谷就在前方不远处。夜幕降临，橘色叠着粉红渐渐涂满了天空，将灰白色的云层染上炽热的色彩。

——

这段路实在是太他妈热了。

稀疏的杨树和橡木生得粗壮却不遮荫凉。河流在峡谷的那端流动着，美好得像一幅油画，可是他们的车过无法过去。Taka感觉他的衣服快要散发出盐的味道。Toru也淌着汗，不时地取下墨镜擦拭额头。健美的手臂线条浸着汗水，很像电影海报上会出现的画面。

“想要洗澡么？”

Taka渴得有些说不出话来，只能重重地点点头。

“等我去加油站搞些水。再忍一天，会有旅馆的。”

  
载着几桶水驶到建筑废弃物堆砌的遮蔽物后面，Toru示意taka下车。

Taka贪婪地用嘴巴和皮肤索取着水分，露出了孩子般的笑容——乔尔乔涅的色彩和卡拉瓦乔的光感交汇于男孩的眼底——这是少年少女最美的年纪，他们的血液中镌刻着叛逆的光、斑驳的影、天真狂妄的梦，所有将近枯萎的灵魂都会不可避免地为此疯狂。

现在这样的男孩光裸着身体站着，认真洗着身体的每一个角落，水滴随着擦拭的动作滑过乳头和胯骨、腰窝和臀尖。

Toru觉得他本不应该从一个男孩的身上看到性感，那些引人注目的身体部位也本不是为了发出性暗示而存在。平坦的身板，腹部和臀部有着柔软的弧度，只有骨架生得十分好看——至少Toru这么认为。

但不应该、不应该是该死的性感。或许是因为他太久没有接触性爱。而他现在需要这个。

Toru脑内的斗争被一阵凉意阻止——Taka正调皮地往他刚刚穿好的衣服上洒水。

“很凉快吧。”

Toru一下子把男孩抱起，获得了一声惊呼。他把男孩按在引擎盖上，分开了对方细瘦的腿。Taka的腹股沟跳动了一下，他大概猜到了接下来会发生的事、他并不侥幸觉得自己会和其他靠肉体搭车的男孩女孩有什么不同。

“要、要在这里么。”

Toru褪下Taka才套上不到十秒钟的内裤，把男孩可爱的性器官握在手里，细细地把玩之后，出乎意料地半跪下来，将微微充血的阴茎含在了嘴里。

“啊——”Taka控制不住地叫了出来，随后紧紧地将手咬在嘴里。这种刺激对于他来说太超过了，他的脑子里闪着一道道白光。

声音很好听。像是奶猫在呜咽。甚至比很多女人的叫床还能勾起别人的性欲。Toru下意识在心里做出了这样的比较和评价。

Taka被吸出精液时失去了尖叫的力气，只是张开嘴喘着气，生理泪水从漂亮的眼睛中砸了下来，和精液混在一起。

Toru硬得很厉害，裤子上被濡湿的那一块使他更加难受。

但不能是在这里。他们没有多余的水了。Toru只能象征性地啃了一口男孩白皙的脖颈。

“回车上吧。”

——

“我去买些啤酒。”Toru把男孩留在了凉快的室内。汽车旅馆的投币式收音机被扭到最大声，鲍勃迪伦的音乐在一片滋滋啦啦声中响起。

Taka的脖子上还带着吻痕。他听见有人吹起了口哨。“嘿，小妞，有没有人说过你的嘴很适合吸屌——”

“操你的——”Taka正准备一脚踢上去，却被对方有力的手握住脚踝掀翻在地上。完蛋了。他会被这个大块头揍一顿或者绑走么、或者他会被——

突然一个酒瓶砸了下来。黄色混合红色溅在Taka的T恤上。Toru甩手扔下剩下的半截玻璃，趁机拉起Taka逃走。

“我们换一家。”

“喂那个人会不会受伤很重——”Taka耳边依然缠绕着痛苦的尖叫声和玻璃的破碎声。

“卖酒的老板说这里有一位强奸犯，大家都不敢动他——这下他跑不了了，旁边卡车里的兄弟们可是早就看那个混蛋不顺眼了。”

“但——”Taka依然想开口反驳些什么。

“太善良了，Taka。要知道强奸犯和杀人犯远不止这一个。”Toru突然很严肃地盯着男孩的眼睛。“这里可是西部。而我不希望失去一个有趣的小挂件。”  


男孩所向往的西海岸——烟头、酒瓶、注射器、避孕套、流产的胎儿。这些事物与啤酒与战争与摇滚乐共生。垃圾桶永远是世界的另一个影子。

当晚，他们第一次做了爱。汽油、皮革、发霉家具的味道正是滋生情欲的温床。次日Taka穿上了Toru的衬衫，他偷偷嗅着袖口长出一截的地方，心中生出一点小小的悸动。

——

总有警察站在境内公路的检查站、盘问着俏丽的女孩子，高大的卡车打着刺眼的车灯，反战的标语破破烂烂地挂在树上。他们终于在这个黎明前开到了五号公路。大概用不了几天男孩就可以开心地告别这段旅程了。

“你到了那里最想要干什么？”LA毫无疑问交杂着灯红酒绿和金钱荣誉，又源源不断吞噬吸收着无数年轻的生命。他并不奇怪男孩有着这样的目的地。他等待着男孩回答赚钱、成名这样的答案。或许以后男孩会后悔、或许依然会在底层过上悲惨的一生。

“我想先去打工，然后买一把吉他——之前只能偷偷跑去琴房借。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我想去看看海岸线。可以弹着吉他唱歌，希望海那边的家人能够听见、即使是在天上——你呢、要返回东部了吧——话说Toru结束旅行后会做什么呢？”

可怕的、长达半刻钟的沉默在两人过窄的距离间蔓延着。然后Toru突然踩下了刹车，他轻轻转过头，看着Taka的黑色的瞳孔。

“我会从后备箱的两把吉他里挑一把送给你——”

“然后我的旅行便结束了——我会带上另一把，和你一起去洛杉矶——那会是属于两个人的旅行。”  


Taka先是瞪大了眼睛，然后起身用力地吻上了Toru。他们在狭小的空间里交换着一个又一个的亲吻。

  
车重新启动，继续吞食着一段又一段公路，像漂流在蜿蜒的黑色河流之上。

他们穿过了峡谷和山脉——西海岸深层的隐喻已成现实——北十字星褪去了颜色，晨曦到来，荒原尽头的海上升起了太阳，大片锥形或蝶形的彩色花朵趁着晨雾将自己打扮成玫瑰的样子，吟颂着年少的旅人。

END


End file.
